Adaptive bit rate (ABR) streaming architectures may dynamically provide different representations (e.g., different bit rates) of a digital video asset (e.g., a movie, a video, etc.) to client devices. For example, a digital video asset may have multiple representations that differ in resolution (e.g., 1080P, 720P, 480P, etc.), encoding quality (e.g., quantization, motion compensation), and/or frame rate, that may result in a range of rendered video quality. The ABR system architecture may divide each version of the streaming video into smaller sized segments (e.g., segments that are 5 seconds long, 1 minute long, etc.). Based on changes in the bandwidth available to a client device, segments from different representations of the digital video asset may be provided to the client device. A client device may initially have low bandwidth and the ABR system architecture may initially provide segments from the low quality representation of the digital video asset to the client device. If the bandwidth of the client device increases, the ABR system architecture may start providing segments from a higher quality representation to the client device. Similarly, if bandwidth decreases, the ABR system architecture may switch to a lower quality representation that may be delivered at the lower bandwidth.